MI PEQUEÑO SHŌKANJŪ
by Nozeli.chi
Summary: Otonokizaka es una academia prestigiosa de magia. Las musas aprenderán a convivir con sus pequeños Shōkanjū (Ser convocado)
1. Mi panda

¿Porque tenía que ser ella?, no dejaba de repetir esas palabras en su cabeza, mientras observaba la pequeña "cosa" frente suyo.

-nii~-se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar, no pensaba que esas cosas hablaran-nii nii nii~

Miro con desagrado como la pequeña cosa quería subirse a su pierna. Era realmente molesto, pero lo cierto es que trataba de proteger lo que realmente pensaba de ese pequeño ser.

Había anticipado esto, sabía que no podría controlarlo. De su bolsillo saco un trozo de bambú y se lo arrojo.

La pequeña panda miro como este pequeño trozo de comida volaba por encima de su cabeza y caía varios metros lejos de la pelirroja que tanto la atraía. Dudo si ir o no, miro con atención el trozo de comida esperando que este se acercara a ella, claramente no iba a suceder, observo de nuevo a la maga pelirroja expectante.

-¿Qué?-Maki se estaba impacientando, se supone que eso comen los pandas, ¿o debía basarse en los gustos de la maga que la invoco?.

¿Qué le gustaba a Nico?, ¿el queso como los roedores?, negó con la cabeza, no sabía si tenía preferencia especial de algún alimento.

Volvió a sentir al pequeño panda tratar de trepar por su pierna, esta vez se lo permitió, pero no se haría responsable si se caía.

Se sorprendió con la habilidad del pequeño ser, trepo con bastante astucia por su uniforme hasta llegar a su hombro. La seguía observando con atención, como si esperara algo, o que hiciese algo.

-¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar, aunque sabía que la única respuesta que le daría seria ese ridículo Nii

-Nii~-respondió con una gran sonrisa, se sintió extraña al ver la sonrisa de su senpai en ese pequeño panda, de igual rostro que ella.

-si hasta tienen las misma estatura-bromeo, sabiendo que quizás el panda no le entendería.

Observo esos orbes carmín brillosos, que seguían observándola atenta, parecía que seguía esperando algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto una vez más, ya no tan impaciente, pero si nerviosa.

-niii~-respondió con otra sonrisa, más amplia que la anterior.

Tomo su rostro con esas pequeñas manitos, cerró los ojos y acerco esa pequeña boquita a su mejilla.

Su mente era un torbellino de ideas sueltas y conflictivas, su rostro lo sentía arder como si se estuviera quemando. El pequeño panda se había bajado de ella y ahora comía como si nada su trozo de bambú.

¿Por qué la avergonzaba tanto?, no era como si Nico la hubiese besado, tampoco es que le importara si lo hiciera, ¡no era como si quisiera que lo haga!... solo… no se enojaría… si sucede…

Varios golpes fuertes en insistentes en la entrada de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sacudió su rostro y se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas de las manos para calmarse, solo era un beso de la invocación de Nico, no era la gran cosa.

Volvió a palmearse las mejillas esperando tranquilizarse.

Los golpes en la entrada se hacían cada vez más fuertes y molestos. Esto empezaba a enojarla. Con un ademan de la mano derecha apareció la imagen de una pelinegra, con el rostro serio y cargando en brazos su Shōkanjū, ¿Qué hacía Nico con su invocación?

-¡tomate, sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta!-seguía insistiendo la pelinegra odiosa.

Maki respiro profundo antes de animarse abrir la puerta. Deshizo la pequeña pantalla y se aproximó a la puerta, aunque estaba prohibido ese tipo de magia en las habitaciones no había problema si nadie se enteraba.

-¿Qué quieres?-abrió la puerta con brusquedad, escucho como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella, era su hechizo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-puso frente a su rostro una pequeña pantera, debía admitir que se sentía raro ver su rostro en otro ser, y más pequeño.

-es mi invocación-respondió indiferente, también se preguntaba que hacia Nico con ella, se supone que esto era por años, imaginaba que a ella le había tocado el de Nico por parecer una alumna de primer año, pero no imaginaba que el suyo terminaría entre los de tercero.

-sabes a lo que me refiero, se supone que debía… ¿Qué haces con la mía?-pregunto sorprendida, ya no molesta, sino nerviosa.

El pequeño panda de nuevo trataba de treparse por su pierna. Iba a responder que quizás solo era un error de los profesores, que podrían arreglarlo, aunque con el poco tiempo ya se había encariñado con la pequeña cosa, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-ara, parece que se llevan muy bien-la vicepresidenta apareció por arte de magia; y era enserio, solía usar los portales ocultos de la academia para aparecer cuando menos se la quería.

Tenía en brazos un pequeño zorro, con las características de la presidenta.

Ambas solo tuvieron tres segundos para deducir lo que habida pasado, el consejo estudiantil había participado en el control de las invocaciones.

.

.

.

**Nueva historia(?, okno**

**Serán solo escenas cortas de las musas, hace mucho que quería subir estos cortos capítulos, espero les guste nwn**


	2. Concejo estudiantil

-¿estas segura que fue lo mejor?-volvió a preguntar, aun no convencida con todas las respuestas que le había dado

-ya dije que si-respondió suavemente, jugando con sus cartas de tarot sobre la mesa

-pero-trato de insistir la presidenta preocupada

Nozomi la silencio al llevar una de sus cartas y sostenerla contra sus labios

-¿Qué te preocupa Elichi?-pregunto con tono suave y divertido

Un ligero rubor pinto las mejillas blancas de la presidenta, observo aun preocupada esos orbes turquesa, esperando una mejor respuesta que esa amable sonrisa. Aparto la carta soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Nico es de tercero y Maki de primero-menciono mientras colocaba la carta en sobre la mesa

-¿y?-respondió sin querer entender su punto. Tomo la carta que dejo Eli sobre la mesa, la había tomado al azar, se sorprendió ligeramente de encontrar los enamorados en ella.

-se supone que esta actividad es por años-respondió con tono serio

-¿y?-volvió a preguntar, barajeando las cartas

-no estamos cumpliendo con las reglas-puso su mano sobre las de su compañera, para que dejara de distraerse y la mirara de frente

-ninguna regla dice que no se puede-contesto con tono tranquilo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la mano de Eli sobre las suyas, y que esta no hiciera intenciones de apartarla.

-tampoco hay una que diga que se puede-volvió hablar, sin dejar ese tono serio y formal-esta actividad tiene como objetivo…

Nozomi entrelazo su mano con el de la presidenta, con la libre aparto las cartas de la mesa y las elevo en el aire, danzando alrededor del rostro de Eli, revelándole solo algunas.

-esta actividad tiene como objetivo las relaciones-completo lo que Eli trato de decir-es más eficiente buscar relacionar las alumnas mayores con las de recién ingreso

Eli observo las cartas que solo Nozomi le revelaba, entre ellas los enamorados, la estrella, la sacerdotiza, la luna, el loco… aun no lograba descifrar sus palabras, eso también lo sabía ella, pero entonces, ¿porque solo Nico y Maki eran las que llevaban un Shōkanjū de primero y tercero respectivamente?, encontró la respuesta en una de las cartas, luego miro a Nozomi a modo de reproche.

-solo lo haces para molestarlas, ¿verdad?-se había tomado enserio las palabras de la mayor, no creía que lo hubiese hecho si ella más que nadie la conocía

-Elichi se tardó demasiado-fue la única respuesta de la mayor, manteniendo aun sus manos entrelazadas.

-aun no me parece…-una vez más fue interrumpida, la pequeña Shōkanjū que le toco cuidar acababa de despertar.

Aparto la mirada de los hermosos verdes de Nozomi, hacia la pequeña tanuki que descansaba sobre sus muslos.

Soltando la mano de Nozomi acaricio la pequeña cabeza purpura de su Shōkanjū, disfrutando de ver ese rostro tranquilo y esa pequeña mirada verdosa que la observaba atenta.

-Non~-hablo la pequeña tanuki a modo de saludo.

Nozomi hizo un suave mohín, que paso desapercibido para la presidenta. Eli no le prestaría atención en un buen rato y lo sabía.

Paso su atención de la rubia densa a la pequeña kitsune, que también descansaba sobre su regazo, a diferencia de la tanuki, aún permanecía dormida.

Acaricio con cuidado un pequeño mechón rubio de su cabecita, era igual al de Eli, esta actividad se estaba tornando interesante.

.

.

.


	3. Nuevas compañeras

No había podido despegar su mirada de la pequeña peli gris desde que entraron a su habitación. Estaba curioseando su nuevo hogar, caminaba de forma torpe y lenta, pero seguía pareciéndole tierna.

-Koto…-se mordió el labio, aun con el extremo parecido no era ella, era solo su invocación, la cual cuidaría una temporada, recolectaría su información como maga, solo eso, no debía confundirse.

La pequeña se le acerco, aun cuando dijo el nombre de su invocadora a medias pareció entender que le hablaba. La observaba desde el suelo con sus ojitos dorados, su cabecita se meneaba de un lado a otro esperando que hablara.

No pudo evitar mirar demás esas orejitas de ovina, no tenia muy claro lo que era, pero de todas formas la encontró tierna, su colita apenas se veía bajo su pequeño uniforme.

-¿Cómo debería llamarte?-se preguntó más para ella misma, se inclinó lentamente para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

La pequeña peli gris posó sus manitos sobre sus rodillas, para que sus rostros quedaran mas cerca.

Había escuchada de Maki y Eli, que sus respectivos Shōkanjū hablaban. La pequeña peli gris no parecía hacerlo.

Teniendo cuidado de no sorprenderla o asustarla, llevo una mano a esa cabellera grisácea, la pequeña sonrió, cerró los ojos y disfruto de las caricias, su colita empezó a moverse, dando a entender a la peli azul que lo estaba disfrutando.

¿realmente era una oveja?, tenía sus orejas y cola, pero también unos pequeños y suaves cuernitos, no podía negar que eso la hacía ver más adorable.

-creo que te llamare…-los pequeños orbes dorados volvieron a posarse sobre ella expectantes, parece que si entendía lo que decía, o al menos sabía que era importante.

Sus pequeños labiecitos se separaron, como si quisiera decir algo…

-… U… Umi-chan-cayo hacia atrás de la impresión que le provoco-¿Qué estás haciendo Umi-chan?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Kotori en la entrada de su habitación, ella y Honoka, menos mal no había sido la pequeña, sería demasiado si su voz también fuese la misma.

-solo…-se levantó, un poco avergonzada, esperaba que sus amigas no hayan visto ni escuchado nada, tampoco es que hiciera nada malo-estaba conociéndola…

Contesto de forma tímida, evitando las miradas curiosas de sus amigas, bajo su atención a la pequeña peli gris, que ahora estiraba sus manitos, como si quisiera que la cargue, al igual que las Shōkanjū que traían Kotori y Honoka.

Se inclinó, era más liviana de lo que imagino, la acomodo en sus brazos y la alzo, la pequeña estiro sus manitos como si dijera "arriba", era dulce como su invocadora, este último pensamiento la puso nerviosa.

-¡es igualita que Kotori-chan!-no tardo en tener a Honoka frente suyo, sonriendo animada a la pequeña peli gris, solo que esta no se lo tomo muy bien.

Girándose en sus brazos escondió su rostro en el pecho de la peli azul.

-no la asustes-regaño Umi, notando por fin la pequeña puma que llevaba Honoka en brazos.

-¿es de Kira-san?-pregunto sorprendida, era la Shōkanjū que varios alumnos habían esperado les toque, le sorprendía la increíble suerte de Honoka.

-si, es linda al igual que ella-la alzo en el aire, a diferencia de su Shōkanjū, la pequeña puma parecía emocionada de que la presuman. Honoka empezó a alzarla en el aire y dejarla suspendida unos segundos, esto pareció emocionar más a la pequeña castaña.

-ten cuidado-volvió a regañar la peli azul.

Desvió su atención de la castaña a su pequeña peli gris, buscando en todo momento evitar la mirada de cierta maga peli gris.

-Umi-chan-llamo su amiga, de voz dulce y mirada miel.

-¿si?-respondió, aun sin verla directamente. Llevo una mano a su pequeña Shōkanjū, dejo que jugara con su mano.

No tuvo que ver a su amiga para que supiese que hacia un tierno mohín, se sentía avergonzada verse a sí misma en versión pequeña, y encima conejo.

-¿no crees que es linda?-pero no podía resistir mucho sin buscar esa mirada dulce en su amiga

Se encontró cara a cara con una versión suya, más pequeña y con orejas de conejo. Su rostro empezó a calentarse, realmente se sentía raro.

-s-si… lo e-es…-desvió su mirada a Kotori, quien mantenía una expresión sonriente.

-esta pequeña también es linda, ¿verdad?-ahora Kotori se inclinó hacia ella, quedando cara a cara con la pequeña peli gris, a diferencia de ella, no parecía avergonzada de verse a sí misma, al contrario, parecía divertirse.

-la mía es un oso-informo Honoka, aun jugando con su pequeña castaña, la pequeña ahora flotaba cerca del techo.

-lo es-respondió con timidez a la mirada expectante de Kotori

-¿también yo lo soy?-pregunto de forma juguetona, Umi solo asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas mucho más calientes.

.

.

.


	4. Tareas

-¡deja de hacer eso!-volvió a ordenar la joven maga, una vez más la pequeña Hyo pelirroja no la escucho, seguía manteniendo su mirada fija y expectante sobre ella-que tengo que hacer para que obedezcas-volvió a quejarse, sacó de entro sus cosas una pequeña pelota, no recordaba cómo es que la tenía pero no importaba ahora.

Se la mostró, esperando que esos rasgados orbes purpura miraran la pequeña pelota roja, pero una vez más la pequeña pelirroja ignoro sus acciones, era como si lo único que le importara fuera verla, esto la tenía incomoda, nerviosa y un poco preocupada.

Se supone que los Shōkanjū son extensiones de los magos que los invocan, había tenido otra idea cuando se convenció que tendría que cuidar de la invocación de Maki, pero francamente no esperaba que fuese tan difícil, tampoco es que le diera problemas, solo era esa silenciosa mirada que no la dejaba tranquila, ni cuándo dormía.

-quizás es algo que Maki-chan siempre deseo hacer-las burlas de cierta peli morada no tardaron en llegar, al igual que la pantera hizo con ella, ella hizo con Nozomi, la ignoro.

Trato de prestar atención a lo último de clases, aunque igual se perdió porque desde el comienzo permaneció distraída tratando de sobrellevar esa silenciosa y neutra mirada de la Shōkanjū.

-Nozomi y Nico-regaño la disciplinada y estricta presidenta, ¿Por qué tenía que sentarse cerca de ellas?, si una no la molestaba la otra la regañaba, y sino viceversa.

Desvió su atención de la docente al reloj de pared, faltaban solo 5 minutos, bajo de nuevo la mirada. Realmente no entendía nada, era como si la docente hablara en otro idioma. Observo a sus compañeros, cada uno tenía un Shōkanjū sobre su mesa, no se podían separar de ellos ni en clases.

Volvió a bajar la vista hacia la pequeña pelirroja, volvió encontrar esa expresión neutra y seria sobre ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, ya cansada de esa intensa mirada, lo había soportado por tres días, pero ya no se creía capaz de seguirlo soportando.

La pequeña pelirroja no respondió, ni se inmuto ante su expresión seria, llegando casi a una enojada.

Nico soltó un suspiro, no tenía caso, en tres días había descubierto que la pequeña pantera no expresaba nada, ni lo intentaba, quizás sería un defecto por haber sido creada por Maki.

La clase termino con una tarea de la docente, el cual consistía en un ensayo sobre los tres días de experiencia con su respectivo Shōkanjū.

.

-¿también tienen tarea? Nya-pregunto animada cierta peli naranja, cargando en un brazo una versión pequeña de su mejor amiga con características de ciervo, y en la otra su mochila.

-si, ¿y Hanayo-chan?-pregunto la mayor del grupo. Jugando con la pequeña Hyo pelirroja sobre la mesa de trabajo, o tratando de hacerlo, porque la pequeña Shōkanjū no había despegado su intensa mirada aun de Nico, ignoraba la pluma u otros juguetes con los que Nozomi trataba de llamar su atención.

-tuvo problemas con mi yo pequeña-contesto la peli naranja, con una mirada nerviosa y una sonrisa culpable, siendo ella tan hiperactiva solo podían imaginar cómo lo estaría pasando Hanayo al cuidar de su invocación.

Tomo asiento al costado de Nozomi, asegurándose de reservan un asiento para su mejor amiga

-¿Nico-chan también tiene problemas?-pregunto más para la mayor que para la pelinegra, la nombrada tenía el rostro enterrado en varios libros, una de sus manos jugaba con un lapicero, y con la otra sostenía una hoja en blanco.

-si, aún no ha hecho nada-informo la mayor, aun tratando de llamar la atención de la pequeña pantera-¿y Maki-chan?-no había tenido oportunidad de burlarse mucho de ella, solo de la pelinegra con la cual compartía clases, pero por lo que había escuchado de Rin y Hanayo parecía no tener tantos problemas como Nico.

-fue a su habitación-a diferencia de su senpai, Rin empezó a escribir con bastante habilidad, eran raras las veces que se veía a la menor sonriendo mientras hacia una tarea, pero era de esperarse si se trataba de su experiencia con la invocación de Hanayo.

Al igual que su invocadora, la pequeña Shōkanjū castaña era callada, un poco tímida también, se había mantenido escondida entre los brazos de Rin, solo asomaba en ocasiones su cabeza para que Rin le diera alguna caricia.

Nozomi prefirió no molestarla, y dejo de intentar llamar la atención de la mini Maki, al parecer nada provocaría que despegara su mirada de Nico, se preguntó como lo tendría la pelinegra a la hora de bañarse.

-¿y Eli?-pregunto Nico, aun manteniendo su rostro oculto, se veía que estaba teniendo problemas, y en parte lo comprendía, la pequeña pantera no hacía mucho tampoco, solía sentarse y quedarse mirando a la pelinegra como si no hubiese un mañana, y por lo que Nico decía, parece que en las noches también la vigilaba. No había mucho que escribir con una actitud tan ¿tranquila?

-fue al consejo estudiantil-paso su atención de Nico al pequeño zorro que descansaba en su regazo, estaba dormida, solía dormir la mayor parte del día, pero en las noches era otra historia.

-¿no iras ayudarla?-volvió a preguntar, era raro que mostrara interés por su trabajo del consejo estudiantil, pero quizás solo quería distraer su mente antes de enfrentar su tarea

-no es necesario-empezó acariciar la pequeña cabeza rubia de la Kitsune-Elichi solo fue a dejar unos documentos.

Nico levanto por fin su rostro de entre los libros, Nozomi empezaba a preocuparse.

-creo que iré también a mi habitación-trato de ponerse en pie, pero una cadena de color purpura rodeando por su cuello se lo impidió

-no tan rápido Nicochi, cuando dices eso no haces nada de tareas

Nico no pudo responder, estaba luchando por su vida para no quedar ahorcada, cuando por fin logro aflojar un poco el agarre de la cadena.

-¡casi me matas!-se giró hacia Nozomi, quien sostenía con ambas manos el otro extremo de la cadena, para que no se le escapara

Rin seguía metida en su tarea, como si no le importara que una de sus amigas casi perdiera la vida y que otra se volviera homicida.

-¡está prohibido usar magia en la biblioteca!-acuso la pelinegra, aun tratando de liberarse

-es más grave no hacer la tarea-se burló la mayor, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza

Nico desesperadamente trataba de liberarse, extendió una de sus manos hacia Nozomi, amenazando con hacerle lo mismo, pero Nozomi seguía expresando esa sonrisa tranquila, como si la desafiara a hacerlo.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que la pequeña pantera, con expresión siempre neutra saltara sobre el rostro de Nozomi, quizás en un intento para que liberara a Nico, o quizás porque una mariposa de papel volaba cerca de su cabeza, pero gracias a la distracción Nico logro liberarse, pero huir no funciono. Solo había dado dos pasos cuando quedo cara a car con Eli, quien solo expresaba molestia.

-aun no has entregado las fichas de ayer-le enseño una lista, donde solo su nombre estaba resaltado con rojo, tratando de huir de una tarea y ahora quedaba con dos

Nozomi aun trataba de quitarse la pantera de su cabeza, esta se movía sobre ella, tratando de atrapar la mariposa de papel.

-mini Maki-chan-se quejaba, afortunadamente para ella, la pequeña kitsune que dormía en su regazo despertó, y como si supiese lo que su maga sufría salto también a su cabeza, empujando a la pantera y regresando a su posición inicial, como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso volvió hacerse bolita y dormir.

-¡al fin termine!-salto Rin emocionada.

Nozomi solo soltó un suspiro de alivio, quizás volvería a pensárselo dos veces antes de molestar de nuevo a Nico, despego su mirada de la pequeña rubia que la salvo, a la pelinegra que ocasiono esto, porque jamás admitiría que era su culpa.

-¿Elichi?-La pelinegra ahora tenía cadenas en sus manos y piernas, para que no huyera, atada a la mesa era obliga a terminar sus tareas por la presidenta.

Ahora la pantera miraba retadora a Eli, lo cual la confundió, ¿la ataco por defender a Nico o por jugar?

La mariposa de papel voló de nuevo cerca de su rostro, era un truco básico, y quizás un poco infantil.

Junto sus manos para que la mariposa reposara en ellas. El hechizo se rompió y solo quedo un lirio, miro hacia Eli, ella se empeñaba en evitar su mirada, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor.

-solo tienes que llenar las fichas, si terminas te podrás ir-hablaba con fingida insistencia, solo quería evitar la mirada juguetona de Nozomi

La mayor volvió su mirada al lirio y sonrió. Solo era otro día mas en la academia Otonokizaka con su densa rubia y sus animadas amigas.

No tuvo oportunidad de comentar respecto a su pequeño obsequio, para cuando volvió alzar la vista Hanayo y Kotori se acercaban.

.

.

.


	5. Es mi panda

-!ESPERAAA!-gritaba mientras corría, asusto a un par de kouhais pero no se molestó en detenerse a pedir disculpas.

¿Qué pasaba?, la pequeña pelirroja jamás, jamás, JAMAS hacia algo además de verla fijamente, como de alguien que vigila a su presa. Pero ahora, apenas y podía mantenerle el paso, para ser tan pequeña era veloz.

Acababa de salir de clases, y sin esperárselo o poder prevenirlo la pantera le quito la mirada de encima, esto le sorprendió, tanto que la descuido unos segundos, mirando hacia donde había desviado su mirada purpura, para cuando regreso su atención a la pequeña pantera ya no estaba, pero logro ver su larga cola de tono rojizo, al igual que su cabello, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Y ahí estaba, corriendo a todo lo que sus cortas piernas le daban tratando de alcanzarla, lo que más le sorprendía es que la pantera, siendo más pequeña fuese más rápida.

-¡ESPE…!-trato de volver a gritarle, pero no había notado cuanta necesidad de aire tenían sus pulmones hasta ese momento.

Se detuvo, respirando con mucha dificultad, sus piernas le temblaban, sentía que le fallarían en cualquier momento.

Alzo su vista cansada hacia donde había visto por última vez a la pequeña pelirroja, obviamente ya no estaba, pero al menos encontró otra cara familiar.

-Nico-chan, ¿estás bien?-se acercaba Hanayo preocupada, con una pequeño neko peli naranja corriendo a su costado.

-s-si…-respondió con dificultad, tratando de sostener la mirada sobre la de Hanayo-¿ha-as vis-isto… una pantera?-hablaba, tratando de tomar bocanadas grandes de aire

-cre-creo que no…-y empezó a correr, porque la hiperactiva Shōkanjū que le toco cuidar acababa de irse corriendo, persiguiendo lo que al parecer era un ratón de juguete, no sabía si era un juguete o algún truco mágico, pero tampoco importaba.

Hanayo se perdió en el pasillo gritando "que alguien me ayude"

Ya se sentía con algo de energía para volver emprender la carrera, si algo le pasaba a esa pantera estaría en serios, SERIOS Problemas, tanto con sus profesores, con el consejo estudiantil, y con la irritante pelirroja que tenía como kouhai.

Dio vuelta al pasillo, donde eran los salones de primer año, encontró una extraña escena.

La pequeña pantera pelirroja estaba al frente de lo que al parecer era su Shōkanjū, solo la había visto una vez, no había duda que era ella, pero tardo en reconocerla por la ropa que usaba, un pequeño disfraz de panda.

-¿Qué cosa ridícula le haces usar?-pregunto avergonzada a Maki, quien observaba curiosa la extraña interacción de ambas Shōkanjū.

La pantera olfateaba a la pequeña pelinegra, daba vueltas a su alrededor observándola y de nuevo empezaba olfatear, era una extra interacción. En cuanto a la panda, solo estaba quieta, observando a Maki, pidiendo con sus pequeños ojos rubís que la ayudara.

-ella se lo puso-hablaba Maki, mientras se inclinaba hacia la panda, en un intento de cogerla en brazos, evitando mirar a la pequeña pantera en todo momento-¿pero que…?-trato de alzar al panda, pero la pantera se aferró a ella, ahora le gruñía a Maki, como si demandara que soltara su presa-¡has algo Nico-chan!-ordeno impaciente, era pequeña pero tenía mucha fuerza.

-es tu Shōkanjū-Nico no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cómica escena, viendo a Maki y la pantera peleando por su Shōkanjū.

-¡es tu responsabilidad ahora!-volvió a quejarse la pelirroja, siguiendo con la extraña batalla con su versión pequeña y en pantera. Ambas pelirrojas se miraban desafiantes, no queriendo soltar a la pequeña que les pertenecía, según ambas.

-ya ya-decidió intervenir al fin, en realidad también estaba sorprendida, y un poco feliz, al menos sabía que la pequeña pelirroja si podía interesarse en algo más que ella, aunque…

Miro a la pequeña panda que era el objeto de disputa entre ambas pelirrojas, prefirió evitar alguna idea apresurada o vergonzosa. Aunque… la pantera jamás había mostrado interés por otra Shōkanjū.

-¿Por qué está usando eso?-volvió a preguntar sobre ese vergonzoso traje de panda en su Shōkanjū

Maki quien había estado evitando mirar a la pequeña pantera pelirroja, ahora tenía su vista fija en ella, ambas se veían desafiantes.

-ella se lo puso-respondió lo mismo Maki, sin despegar su mirada de la pequeña Hyou

Nico al fin logro despegar a la pequeña pantera de la panda, se sorprendió ligeramente que la pequeña pelirroja no haya protestado mucho, pero ya una vez en sus brazos, seguía con su intensa mirada felina sobre la pequeña pelinegra, quien se removía nerviosa en los brazos de Maki.

Cuando ambas Shōkanjūs quedaron tranquilas en los brazos de sus respectivas magas, ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que comentar ahora, o como dirigirse a la otra luego de esa extraña interacción entre la pantera y la panda.

-¿y… y porque está usando eso?-volvió a preguntar Nico, sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo que la pelirroja le provocaba cuando no discutían.

-ya dije que ella se lo puso-respondió la menor, igual o quizás más nerviosa, jugaba con su cabello en un intento de relajarse

-¿y ella lo compro?-bromeo la mayor

-ella lo escogió de la tienda-respondió la menor, con un ligero tono de timidez.

Nico empezó a ver un lindo rubor en las mejillas de la menor, algo que le causó cierta gracia y la animo a seguir.

-¿te ha dado problemas?-miro hacia la pequeña panda, esta también la veía, se sentía un poco extraño, había escuchado de Umi y Eli decir que era vergonzoso, empezaba a entender ese sentimiento

-no-el leve rubor en sus mejillas de la menor se extendió-es bastante tranquila y callada, aunque…-no pudo acabar porque la pequeña pelinegra empezó a removerse en sus brazos, Maki no la retuvo, la dejo moverse a su libertad.

La pequeña pelinegra trepo por el brazo de Maki hasta llegar a su hombro, recién allí se quedó quieta y sonriente.

-le gusta hacer esto-completo Maki, acariciando la cabeza negra de la pequeña panda

-imagine que podría dar más problemas-bajo su mirada a la pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos

-e-ella…-murmuro la menor-… ¿ella te da problemas?-pregunto, evitando algún contacto de miradas, la menor aún se negaba a ver a la Shōkanjū pelirroja

-no realmente-respondió nerviosa, porque si que le causaba algo extraño la mirada purpura de la pantera, pero no sabía si decirlo o no-solo… es demasiado seria

-era de esperar-respondió la menor, ya no había rubor en su rostro, ahora sonreía-yo la invoque

-es un poco molesto que no exprese nada, se nota que la creaste tu-provoco Nico

Ambas ya sabían que era extraño que luego de cruzar tantas frases aún no se hayan provocado, Maki soltó un suspiro largo antes de responder.

-eso explica porque le gusta treparse a mi hombro, trata de compensar la escasa estatura de su invocadora

Nico tenía una respuesta, la única que se le ocurría porque la pantera no había hecho nada más destacable que solo observarla, pero por alguna razón le daba vergüenza comentar al respecto, pero a la vez, sentía curiosidad por la reacción que tendría su kouhai.

-¿han visto a Kayochin?-ambas se sobresaltaron ligeramente al escuchar una tercera voz

-se fue corriendo detrás del gato-respondió Nico impaciente, porque sentía que acababa de perder una valiosa oportunidad

-¿gato?-la peli naranja no entendió la respuesta, solo ladeo la cabeza y espero.

Fue el turno de Nico de soltar un largo suspiro

-se fue detrás de tu Shōkanjū-explico, aunque al parecer la menor no tenía muchas intenciones de irse

-bien, la esperare-respondió Rin, con una relajada sonrisa, mientras acariciaba una pequeña cabeza castaña que apenas podía apreciarse de entre su bolso-Maki-chan, ¿ya tienes lista tu habitación?

-s-si-respondió la pelirroja nerviosa, porque ahora Nico la miraba de forma extraña, y por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de darle explicaciones

-¿para qué?-pregunto Nico, tratando de sonar amable, pero al menos convenció a Rin.

-Kayochin y yo pasaremos la noche con Maki-chan-explico la menor. Nico pareció conforme y aliviada con la respuesta-¿te nos unes?

.

-no creo que a Erena le guste esto-señalo la castaña, mirando a su mejor amiga buscando entre los pijamas para Shōkanjū algo para su pequeña peli morada

-por eso lo hago-respondió la peli naranja, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las mejillas infladas-ella hizo usar a la mía una de gato

Tsubasa prefirió no comentar al respecto, sabía que su amiga peli morada lo había hecho para molestar a Anju, pero no podía ni quería imaginar su reacción cuando vea su Shōkanjū usar un traje también. Además que a la Shōkanjū de Anju no le quedaba tan mal el traje de gato al ser una leona.

-¿y porque de panda?-quizás no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero al menos trataría de que no sea algo tan ridículo, no es que los pandas sean ridículo, pero definitivamente no sería algo que combinara con la personalidad seria de su amiga.

-a la panda de Nishikino-san le quedaba bien-respondió, mientras seguía con su intensa búsqueda

-¿puedo ayudar?-pregunto la joven que atendía la tienda, había mantenido su distancia ante el extraño humor de la peli naranja, pero al ser su trabajo tuvo que intervenir

-busco un traje de panda para ella-respondió Anju, señalando a su Shōkanjū.

La joven miro a Tsubasa, hasta ella comprendía que a la pequeña tigre no le quedaría bien un traje de panda. La castaña solo negó y sonrió nerviosa, como alguien que prefiere no opinar.

-lo siento-respondió la encargada-hace unos días vino una joven de Otonokizaka y se llevó los treinta que teníamos en la tienda


End file.
